


给提姆的电话

by longeylia



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longeylia/pseuds/longeylia
Summary: 背景:《少年正义联盟3》动画的魔改。康纳要求超人在婚礼上当他的伴郎。Summary:康纳肯特在婚礼之后给提姆打了个电话，他怎么也想不明白，为什么超人会在他的婚礼上向卢瑟求婚。分类:GWarning:OOC预警。角色死亡





	给提姆的电话

“喂，提姆，是我，现在我真的要秃了。  
我花了三天来考虑要不要结婚，要和谁结婚。但自从我知道我是谁我从哪来我要到哪去之后，我就一直在想我要不要请我的家长们来参加我人生中的任何一件大事。好吧，也不能说完全的是我的家长们，毕竟，两个都想当我爸爸。但当我的外星爸爸发现自己只能当外星妈妈之后，他就毅然决然的让我管他叫哥，这样一来，我梦中的三口之家就被这个邪恶的称呼给拆散了。  
但是管他呢，我还是叫超人给我当了伴郎，尽管我知道当时他的表情就好像看着露易斯在他面前疯掉。啊，露易丝，说起露易丝又是另一回事了，克拉克跟谁在一起是他的自由，我永远没兴趣干涉他的性生活，但是连超人都不想承认我究竟是谁，你就更不要指望露易丝愿意当小妈了，现在想起我曾跟她搭讪的事，简直像在生嚼自己的鞋垫。  
好吧好吧我有点儿激动了，不过你不感觉很有排面吗，想想你找蝙蝠侠当伴郎会不会比找迪克要帅气得多，尤其是后者只会抢你的风头。什么你说那是葬礼，哦，你想得可真长远。  
今天都是巴特的错，一定是这样。那小子一进门之后就开始胡吃海塞，甚至连奥利奥和奥利也不放过，结果导致没有小饼干的琼兹心灵暴走，向卢瑟的卫星暴露了我们的位置。  
才不是我忘了把结婚请帖发给卢瑟呢，不不不，你要相信我真的不是故意漏掉卢瑟的，他开会都能给每个人发手机，何况他儿子结婚。他会给我一份大礼，而报酬只是一声爸爸和我的婚礼蛋糕。这样我一定可以换一件皮衣，带锁链和铆钉的那种，还有镭射太阳镜。你知道玛莎永远不会把他们没收的那件还我，乔纳森看见那件衣服上的LL后差点没端着小型气步枪把那个突突突突突突成镂空的。  
第十三位女巫很快就来了，只不过把纺锤和魔仙棒换成了能装进口袋的氢弹(算了吧谁知道那是什么东西)。  
“你的大日子居然没有邀请我，康纳，你这个小混球真是伤了爸爸的心。”  
他尽可能地挤出自己脸上的明媚伤感微笑45°迎风流泪仰望天空，好像这样就能让我可悲的良心杀了我(他确实做到了)，外加一个快要窒息的拥抱。我好不容易从他的身高压制里逃出来，努力作出狗狗眼，以示清纯可人。  
真高兴我们的教堂足够大，即使他身后的法拉利驶进来也没显得这里拥挤(嘿兄弟你敢相信吗这酷女孩是送给我的！)。我能看出来克拉克其实很激动，卢瑟最近不知道在忙些什么，总之他们好久不见了。  
直到他看到车后面还跟着布莱尼亚克。  
“你们来干什么？”  
“当然是参加我儿子的婚礼。”我担心卢瑟的白眼会越过眉毛翻出他的光头，没有头发掩护天灵盖的人真可怜。  
“来，介绍一下，这是你的老朋友布莱尼亚克；康纳，你的新爸爸。”卢瑟继续他的甜得腻人的微笑，“我叫来了记者，一个卢瑟的婚礼怎么可能没有全球卫星祝贺？顺便一提，如果现在我宣布与你新爸爸的订婚消息，你不会介意吧，对不对康纳？”  
我真傻，真的。我单知道超人有超级速度，但我不知道原来他的五官才是马达，给他的超级速度提供驱动力。克拉克．肯特，这个劳动人民的好儿子，民主党或是共和党的优秀党员，正义联盟群众内心的俏主席的表情在一秒钟之内经历了幻灭、动摇、沉寂、绝望、愤懑、悲恸。定格在了委屈巴巴和火山爆发中间，形成了一种微妙的平衡。  
“我怎么能让我亲爱的康纳没有一个完整的家庭呢？”  
“莱克斯！我才是他的另一个父亲！”  
巴特终于不吃了。  
“你知道作为一位开明的家长，他不会在意他的儿子是卢瑟还是超级小子。但是放弃承认自己身份又干涉我跟谁上床的氪星怪物除外。”  
克拉克和布莱尼亚克就像两座小山一样把卢瑟夹在中间，让他显示出前所未有的……娇小。  
两只公狮子要为自己的求偶开启赌上荣誉与使命的一战了，何况卢瑟的光头的确像极了那些雌性。然而这只是我或是在场随便什么一个人的错觉。因为接下来克拉克直接扑到卢瑟的怀里汪汪大哭，一抖一抖哭得卢瑟胸脯的领带都湿了。就像海王的海豚坐骑，瓦特的蒸汽机。  
康纳肯特，aka超级男孩，少年泰坦灵魂人物。氪星的新鲜血液，光明的孙子。什么场面没见过------这场面我真没见过。  
这两位仿佛被拉奥控制了磁场，N极S极产生了莫名其妙的吸力。最后还是布莱尼亚克打破了万有引力，一把拎起了克拉克。  
“莱克斯，你不能抛下我！”  
卢瑟明显受到了惊吓，但还是努力做出镇定自若的样子，对克拉克丢人现眼的“布莱尼亚克是邪恶生物上半身像诗人下半身像流浪汉你自我催眠他是大艺术家背对你他乱来坏的坏的他只想收集更多标本娃娃”真情流露充耳不闻。活灵活现一副“我很高贵，妹妹你不配”的神气。  
“好吧，看来某些人需要去治治脑子了。康纳，真是抱歉，爸爸要想保证人身安全只能现在就离开。车是你的礼物，里面还有一些其他的，你一定会喜欢，新婚快乐。”  
“你最好认清你自在莱克斯眼里真实的地位，超人；你只不过是一个糟糕的基因贡献者。”布莱尼亚克如果足够聪明的话就该知道现在最好的选择是闭嘴。看在克拉克的眼睛已经泛红的份上，尤其是各种意义来讲的泛红。  
可惜他没有。  
所以克拉克的热视力在卢瑟对布莱尼亚克说“我们走吧，B”的时候把地面点燃我为什么一点都不意外呢。  
着火的地毯代替了我成为全场焦点，正当我们忙着怎么灭火的时候，克拉克突然一把抢走司仪手里的戒指大喊:“莱克斯，我们结婚吧！”然后抱着卢瑟直接冲破了玻璃展翅高飞。  
布莱尼亚克徐徐开口:“我根本没与卢瑟订婚，我只是被这个没收到请柬的疯子拉来出气罢了。”然后就开着他的小飞碟，瞬间无影无踪。只留下我、满地碎玻璃、参加婚礼的超级英雄对着空空的戒指盒以及着火的婚礼现场面面相觑。  
“他们去哪了?”  
“不知道。总之别让我去找他们。”  
这就是发生在我婚礼上的事，我怎么也想不出究竟是什么力量促使我的婚礼变成了我的伴郎抢了我的戒指，向我的父亲求婚后私奔的闹剧，尤其是这个伴郎名义上还是我的表哥。  
“如果超人向卢瑟求婚成功的话---”  
“已经成功了，卢瑟不可能挺得住狗狗眼鼻祖的攻击。何况如果他不喜欢克拉克的话，就不会拿布莱尼亚克做借口。”  
“卢瑟是你的父亲，超人是你的表哥。也就是说，你妈是你奶，你爸是你大爷？”  
“……噢，是的，没错，提姆你真聪明。”

“所以提姆，你发现这个婚礼上缺了些什么吗？除了戒指以外。  
没错，是新娘。  
哪有什么婚礼呀，我想结婚的人现在在我电话的另一头呢，但我却没有权限进入德雷克的公墓。蝙蝠侠真是过分，我以为最起码你会葬在韦恩的坟茔，就在杰森.陶德的墓旁边。喔算了吧，杰森如果再欺负你我都没办法帮你打回去。不对，他已经复活了，你说雷.霄.奥古那么喜欢缠着你为什么不让你去泡池子?尽管你一下子就不见了，但我已经很努力的收集了当时你周围所有的空气------如果你能留下一些你存在过的痕迹就好了。我去找恶魔头子，他笑我愚蠢。我不傻，我只想你回来。  
现在罗宾担任少年泰坦的新一任领队了，达米安继承了韦恩集团，巴特与他的闪电家族变成了神速龙卷风。小罗，这些都是在你离开之后你不知道的事。  
我想用氪石杀死我自己，你死了之后，每时每刻。  
但我想妈妈不会同意的。妈妈陪着50个克隆体做英雄之前没忘记销毁世界上所有的氪石。你知道吗，莱克斯在私下让我管他叫妈妈，他说妈妈这个称呼让他有活着的实感——“克拉克肯特”在他身边的还没离开他实感。他是个混蛋，但他在努力的做个好妈妈。我知道你们俩不会遇到，毕竟天堂到地狱离得太远了。但是如果你们有机会见面的话，告诉妈妈记得充糖分，他喜欢那个。  
少喝咖啡，打起精神。去天堂的路太黑了，我怕你碰了头。”

明天就是超人和露易丝．连恩的结婚纪念日了，也是乔纳森．肯特正式加入少年泰坦的日子，aka超级小子。康纳．肯特，自杀甲级嫌疑犯莱克斯．卢瑟的克隆子。喝了太多的酒，所以暂时出现了神志不清的幻觉。给一个不存在的号码打电话。密闭的空间里，只有手机银屏在黑暗中一闪一闪，照射四周厚厚的、厚厚的灰尘，随光线袅袅上升。


End file.
